epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeandroDaVinci/Ultimate Strike II
¡HI THERE AMAZING WIKI PEOPLE! You're probably asking yourself "This guy doesn't have said goodbye?" "This guy isn't coming back in July?" etc,etc,etc,etc,etc,etc The week of tests has gone and I've do it pretty well so there's no more tests in this year (it would be only work in class and things like that), so I was thinking "What doing with all this time in home?" and I asked my pal Drakan (shot out to you <3) and he said to me to comeback and why not? :) Also if you need a exclusive cover for your series, tell me in my message wall, if you don't have a logo yet, I can make you one <3 As always I have said, thanks for the support and the suggestions, with that said Let's begin! Ultimate Strike II 1.jpg|'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted' Ultimate Strike II 2.jpg|'Magnezone vs Gogo Tomago' Requested by Gliscor Fan Ultimate Strike II 3.jpg|'Miles Teller vs Ioan Gruffudd' Requested by Gliscor Fan Ultimate Strike II 4.jpg|'Killua Zoldyck vs Ezio Auditore' Requested by MetalFire Ultimate Strike II 5.jpg|'old np & eL vs new np & eL' Requested by Thegizmogremlins Ultimate Strike II 6.jpg|'Dan Hibiki vs Chuck Norris' Requested by User:Mystical Trixter Ultimate Strike II 7.jpg|'HAL 9000 vs Computery Guy' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 8.jpg|'Wu-Tang Clan vs N.W.A' Requested by TKandMit Ultimate Strike II 9.jpg|'Word Girl vs Jackfilms' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 10.jpg|'Usain Bolt vs Michael Phelps' Requested by Captain Warrior Ultimate Strike II 11.jpg|'Boy & Blob vs Mac & Bloo' Requested by FrankieRapBattles Ultimate Strike II 12.jpg|'Mary & Ashley vs Mabel and Dipper' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 13.jpg|'Angry Princess vs. Kuchisake' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 14.jpg|'Angel & Spike vs Angel & Spike' Requested by User:WonderPikachu12 Ultimate Strike II 15.jpg|'Tony the Clock vs 10th Doctor' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 16.jpg|'Sir Daniel vs The Headless Horseman' Requested by FrankieRapBattles Ultimate Strike II 17.jpg|'Peppy vs Easter Bonnie and Clyde' Requested by Winter Ketu Ultimate Strikes II18.jpg|'Shaun & Ed vs Talahessee & Columbus' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 19.jpg|'Jason vs Norman' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 20.jpg|'Pizza vs Pie' Requested by Notacat Ultimate Strike II 21.jpg|'Yugi Muto vs. Richard Garfield' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 22.jpg|'Super Mario Bros. 3mix vs. Pokémon Light Platinum' Requested by John Ultimate Strike II 23.jpg|'Bill Cipher vs Zodiac Killer' Requested by GIR 5 life Ultimate Strike II 24.jpg|'Zeus vs Thor' Requested by FrankieRapBattles Ultimate Strike II 25.jpg|'Adrian Monk vs Shawn and Burton' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 26.jpg|'Liz Lemon vs Leslie Knope' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 27.jpg|'Rod Serling vs M. Night Shyamalan' Requested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ultimate Strike II 28.jpg|'Chris Davis vs Pandora' Requested by ROA Ultimate Strike II 29.jpg|'Shulk vs Rainbow Dash' Requested by User:DudeWithASuit Ultimate Strike II 30.jpg|'Chick-Fil-A Cows vs McDonald' Requested by Noah Ultimate Strike II 31.jpg|'Dipper Pines vs Wirt' Requested by Noah Ultimate Strike II 32.jpg|'The Observer vs Limbo Boy' Requested by Noah Ultimate Strike II 33.jpg|'Sindel vs Ghostface' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 34.jpg|'Julius Caesar vs Shaka Zulu' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 35.jpg|'Django vs Jango Fett' Requested by an AWC Ultimate Strike II 36.jpg|'Android vs iOS' Requested by Winter Ketu Ultimate Stike II 37.jpg|'Mike and Zoey vs Romeo and Juliet' Requested by ScoobyWho557 Ultimate Strike II 38.jpg|'Steven Spielberg vs Peter Jackson' Requested by ScoobyWho557 Ultimate Strike II 39.jpg|'Baymax vs Olaf' Requested by ScoobyWho557 Ultimate Strike II 40.jpg|'McDonald vs Burger King' Requested by Winter Ketu Ultimate Strike II 41.jpg|'Roald Dahl vs Rudyard Kipling' Requested by Sceptile Ultimate Strike II 42.jpg|'Zeus vs Soos' Requested by SkeepTieel Category:Blog posts